The present invention is directed generally to wire rollers and more particularly to a wire roller which does not require a vehicle equipped with a power take-off for its operation and which includes means for supporting the wire roller on a vehicle bumper. Thus a new and improved vehicle bumper clamp is disclosed.
Wire rollers are commonly used by farmers for laying out fence wire for a new fence and/or taking up wire removed from an existing fence. Such wire rollers have commonly been designed for connection to the power take-off of an agricultural tractor. The power take-off serves both to partially support the wire roller on the tractor and to provide the drive power for rotating the wire spool for rolling up and unrolling wire. Accordingly, the use of wire rollers has generally been limited by the availability of an agricultural tractor equipped with a power take-off. There is a need therefore for a wire roller which does not require a power take-off for its support and operation and which is readily adapted for use on most automotive vehicles.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved wire roller.
Another object is to provide a wire roller equipped with an electrically powered drive system for the wire spool.
Another object is to provide a wire roller equipped with means for mounting it on the bumpers of most automotive vehicles.
Another object is to provide a wire roller which may be quickly and easily mounted onto and electrically connected to an automotive vehicle for supporting and rotating the wire receiving spool.
Another object is to provide an improved wire roller which is simple in construction and efficient in operation.
Finally, another object is to provide a new and improved vehicle bumper clamp.